


FamILY movie night

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Corvus the raven - Freeform, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mortuus the opposum, Multilingual Remus Sanders, Snake Owner Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: It's movie night
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	FamILY movie night

Ever since Remus and Logan had started dating the others rarely saw the two. They were always holed up in the library being sickeningly cute or in the imagination going on cute or by other standards disturbing because apparently taming ‘evil’ animals for a circus is not normal. Anyways Janus and Patton were looking for the two as it was movie night and Remus turn to choose. He already had some cheese horror movie picked out so he, Janus, and Virgil could make fun of the characters.

Janus banged on the doors to the library and a few seconds later Logan opened one wearing one of Remus’ big hoodies because none of Remus' jackets fit Remus so naturally they wouldn’t fit his taller boyfriend. Remus followed behind in one of Logan’s jackets. Remus’ reading glasses had slid down and he looked adorable with Mortuus in his arms and Corvus on his shoulder.

“Hey guys. Is it time for movie night?” Remus asked.

“Yep. What  _ didn’t  _ you pick?” Janus asked.

“A random horror movie. You, Virgil, and I are going to make fun of the characters like old times,” Remus said, moving Corvus to Logan’s shoulder.

“You know Patton doesn’t like horror movies, Cephy,” Logan said.

“Oh he will the way us ex- dark sides watch them,” Remus said, setting Mortuus down and running down the hall opossum falling.

“She’s like a dog,” Logan muttered.

“Leave it. Remus raised her from a baby,” Janus said.

The three follow after and see Remus dragging his brother and Virgil down the halls. Virgil is grinning and chanting ‘Time to make fun of idiots’ in a sing-song voice and Remus joins in. Roman groans in annoyance and Patton moves to the kitchen to make popcorn. Logan and Janus sigh in annoyance.

“Five bucks says Virgil and Remus have already started on a blanket fort,” Janus said.

“I’m not taking that bet.”

Sure enough a half constructed fort using comforts, sheets, chairs from the kitchen, the recliner, and couch was being built by the duo. Both wore onesies. Virgil was in his skeleton onesie while Remus wore a Stitch onesie.

“Holy shit,” Roman said, staring.

“We’re having a Dark Sides movie night,” Remus chirped as Virgil nodded.

Both were beyond happy. They hadn’t done one of these in forever. Mortuus was scooped up by Roman who also had Avis on his head. Avis began to scream which irritated even Roman so he was taken back to Roman’s room. While Roman took care of Avis Remus and Virgil finished the blanket fort.

“I will never understand how you two do that,” Janus said, crawling into the fort.

“Just because you forgot how to act like a kid doesn’t mean we did Janny,” Remus said.

“I  did forget you ass. I just know how to act age,” Janus countered.

“I call bullshit mister, I tried to ask Patton out with fifty frogs you had Remus help you catch. I had to stop you. You are just as much a child as Re and I” Virgil said.

“In my defence they  weren’t really cute frogs,” Janus said.

“Of course they were. All frogs are cute,” Virgil said.

“Hey Re why did you give Patton a hedgehog instead of a frog?” Janus asked.

“Because they make good cuddle buddies and Pattycake needs a cuddle buddy for when he can’t cuddle you,” Remus said like it was obvious.

“Huh,” Virgil said.

The other three watched the trio of childish sides.

“Hey Janny,” Remus said.

“Yeah?”

“Dare you to bring Sibium out here,” he said.

“What do I get out of bringing my darling out here?” Janus asked.

“Ummmm…” Remus said.

“You can borrow any item of clothing you want from me,” Virgil butted in.

“Why are you offering?” Janus asked.

“Because I wanna see Sibium too,” Virgil said.

The three ex light sides watched the ex dark sides interact and act like a couple of children.

“Deal,” Janus said and went to crawl out, “You better have the movie set up by the time I get back.”

Remus crawled over to the TV turned it on taking the remote when Virgil offered it.

“What was that?” Roman asked joining them in the pillow fort.

“Jay needed to relax and what better way than joking around like we did back then,” Virgil said.

“Were you guys always like that?” Patton asked.

“Janus has closed off and decided that acting like he once did is bad. I don’t know why. I used to be the cuter vintage outfits, mostly dresses. I think he thinks similar to luce della stella  (starlight, Italian) , that you have to dress and act a certain way to be listened to and taken seriously,” Remus said.

“How do you-” Logan starts.

“He adores picking apart people's psychology; it’s why he and Emile get along so well,” Virgil said.

“Ah,” Logan said oh so eloquently.

“Sorry,” Remus said.

“Don’t apologize Remus,” Patton chirped and joined everyone.

“Did Remus psychoanalyze someone?” Janus asked to come back with Sibium.

“You and Logan to be exact,” Virgil said stretching over Romans lap.

“He said you used to wear vintage dresses. Why don’t you anymore?” Patton asked.

“I mean I do sometimes,” Janus said.

“You should wear them more,” Patton said.

“Both he and Virgil should go back to how they used to dress,” Remus said as he pushed play.

“Wait what did Virgil dress like?” Roman asked.

“He put effort into how he looked. He would do a full face of makeup, shit ton of jewelry, and full emo outfit,” Janus answered.

“Why did you stop?” Roman asked.

“You guys already picked at me for dressing how I do now multiply that by ten. I wasn’t risking it,” Virgil said.

“It looked cool,” Remus muttered.

“Oh yeah what about your old style?” Virgil asked.

“Huh?” Roman said.

“Dark Academia,” Janus said.

“Shush. I’m watching the movie,” Remus said.

“Liar you just don’t wanna talk about it. You looked cool Remus,” Janus said.

He slipped out of the lying as he relaxed more.

“Meh,” Remus said.

“You did,” Virgil said.

“How about thi,” Patton said, “Next week we go shopping in the imagination and buy you guys a whole new wardrobe of anything you want.”

Everyone agreed before Remus hushed them as he did actually want to watch the movie. The ex dark sides made fun of the characters the whole time. Patton hid in Janus' shoulder during the gorey parts. Roman pretended to watch while hiding in Virgil while Logan made fun of the characters with the ex dark sides. As the movie rolled to an end and the last person was killed Remus put on Lilo and Stitch to calm down the other two. By the end of Lilo and Stitch the sides were passed out in the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Stay safe.  
> ~Rem


End file.
